Unreal
by KrystalShadow
Summary: The final battle is coming up and Buffy dechided to send Dawn to a boarding school for safety, but is it really safe? And what's Dawn gonna' do about it? And what's Oz doing there? (BS & DOC, Please R&R)
1. Goodbye

Unreal  
  
*-*-*  
  
Summary: Dawn's story of boarding-school life, with a twist, she dechided to be all "Slayer-like" instead of just calling Buffy, like any normal person. But she really get's into it, and becomes really good . . . But then, she falls in love . . . (So ya' know it's gonna be bad!)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: BuffySpike DawnOC  
  
Set: Before the end, the only potential there is Kenedy and Spike is not insane . . .  
  
Aurthor: Becci  
  
A/Ns: I never wrote a BtvS fic before, i wonder how this will turn out . . . ? Anyway, forgive any spelling mistakes please, i don't have spell-check! -_- I hope you like it, if you don't please jsut don't review i don't want any flames but if you do, please review! Thanks! ^_- Ps: I have no idea why the title is "Unreal".  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chapter One :: Goodbye  
  
*-*-*  
  
Buffy walked along the corridor of the house, still only wearing her dressing-gown. She rubbed the back of her neck as she walked and struggled to keep her eyes open, it was way too early. Finally she reached Dawn's room and pounded on the door, then put her ear to it, she only heard Dawn's weak snoring. "Dawn?" She asked, kncoking again, "C'mon, time to get up . . ." There was still nothing. "Uh . . . Come on Dawn!" Then she pounded one more time and walked off.  
  
Dawn heard her quietly and opened her eyes, another wonderful morning in Sunnydale. The sun shone through her light curtains and Dawn turned around with a sigh. She knew what day it was today, the day she was sent to boarding school, and why? Because Buffy thought she might get hurt in the battle that was coming up. Dawn knew stories about boarding-schools, horrible ones, it sounded worse then hell to her. But it might be nice to get away from the scoobies for a while . . .  
  
She sat bolt upright, looking around her room. Then she wiped her eyes and blinked several times, her clock said 7:00 am, this was way to early . . . Unwillingly, she climbed out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe, lookign for some cloths to wear.  
  
About five minutes later she was waiting outside the bathroom in her dressing-gown, waiting for Kenedy to finish. "Anytime now . . ." She grunted, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. She could hear the shower goign from inside the room.  
  
"Sorry Dawnie, give me a minute . . ." She said. But Dawn knew one minute in the bathroom to Kenedy was about an hour to any normal person.  
  
Finally, one hour later Dawn walked out of her room, fully ready. Her hair hanging down the sides of her face, she was wearing a dark red top and some old dark jeans. As she walked down the corridor she put her hands behind her neck, trying to put her necklace on.  
  
When she reached the top of the stairs she saw Anya at the bottom, looking up at her. "Oh Dawn," She said, "I was just goin' to come and get you, it's breakfast time!" Dawn nodded and put her thumb up at Anya who smiled and walked off, followed into the kitchen a few seconds later by Dawn herself.  
  
"Hey, Dawn miester is finally up and at 'em!" Xander said, before he shoved a slce of toast in his mouth fully.  
  
"Hello to you too Xander," Dawn said, pulling out a chair and sitting down.  
  
"How are you Dawn?" Buffy asked, she was pouring some cereal into a bowl, and then she turned round and started to eat it without any milk. "Looking foreword to it?"  
  
"I guess," Dawn said, pouring herself some milk and looking into the glass.  
  
"I think it'll be fun, meeting new people and all that . . ." Andrew said, from the other room, but no-one payed any attention. Suddenly Spike walked into, rubbing his neck and looked up at them all.  
  
"Whao . . ." He said, "Did i interupt the something?"  
  
"Not at all," Xander said, his mouth stuffed full of toast. Spike threw a glance at hima nd Xander covered it, chewing more quietly.  
  
"You come to say goodbye to Dawnie?" Willow asked, sipping some orange juice.  
  
"Why?" Spike asked leaning against the freezer, "Where's she going?"  
  
"You don't know?" Anya asked, looking over to Buffy, "Didn't you tell him?"  
  
Buffy looked down, "Must have forgot, Anyway, Dawn's going to boarding school Spike . . ."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Because it will be safer for her," Buffy said, but Spike didn't seem to be listening to that side of the story.  
  
"I heard stories about them places . . ." He said, putting his hands into his coat pockets.  
  
"Spike, are you gonna' shut up or do you want me to open these curtains, eh?" Buffy said, putting her bowl down and lookign at Dawn, who had been silent while they all talked. "You sure your OK?" She asked.  
  
Dawn looked up and shrugged. "Why wouldn't i be?"  
  
"You know you can come visit us, right?" Anya said, looking across the table at Dawn and then at Buffy. "She can, right?"  
  
"Yeah, she comes home at holidays," Xander said, "Umm . . . Buffy, you got anymore bread?"  
  
"God Xander, emotional moment here, do you have to thinka bout food?" Willow said and looked at him in a warning way, She didn't want Dawn to go, it might be more dangerous if she was away from us, but at least she wouldn't be near the hellmouth.  
  
"What time does the bus come again?" Dawn asked.  
  
"In about 15 minutes," Buffy said, "Do you want anything to eat Dawnie?"  
  
"Nah, " She said, she was worried she might puke it back up on the bus. "I'll be fine."  
  
"You hope," Spike said and Buffy and Xander btoh glared at him and he backed off, looking away innocently.  
  
"Shall i go get your bags Dawnie?" Anya asked, and then answered her own question, "Yeah, i'll go do that . . ." and with that she left the room and her half drunk mug of coffee on the table.  
  
Buffy wondered how Dawn was feeling, she wasn't showing much emotion so it was hard to tell. She would just have to talk to her. "C'mon Dawnie, follow me, i wanna' talk to you." And Buffy walked out.  
  
Dawn got up and folowed her, she knew what was coming. Buffy led them into the dining room and closed the door behind them, looking round to see that no one was tryign to listen, then she looked at her little sister, "I'm sorry Dawnie, I just want you to be safe."  
  
"It's no biggie," Dawn said, with a slight smile. "I really don't mind, like Andrew said, I'll meet new people." Buffy was suprised at how well she was taking this, or how well she was hiding the fact that she didn't want to go . . .  
  
"So, your ok?"  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"And you sure?"  
  
Dawn nodded again.  
  
Buffy smiled and walked foreword, putting her arms round her sister and hugging her, Dawn hugged her back and burried her head into her shoulder. "I'll miss you," Buffy told her.  
  
In a muffled voice Dawn said; "You too."  
  
Then they let go of one another when the door opened and they turned roudn to see Giles in the doorway. "Sorry . . ." He said, "I umm . . . i was going to do the shopping, i wanted to say goodbye to Dawn before i went."  
  
Buffy nodded and Giles made his way into the room and closed the door. Then he looekd at Dawn, nto able to tell what she was feeling, like Buffy wasn't. "Well, goodbye then Dawn, make sure you have a good time,"  
  
"I will," Dawn said with a smile, "Cya Giles."  
  
Then Giles smiled and nodded, he hated goodbye's, he just grabbed his coat and made hsi way out of the room wihtout turning back around. "Short and sweet," Dawn said and Buffy smiled, that was the first thing she had said that sounded like her . . .  
  
Then somone knocked on the door and Xander walked in, Anya stood behind him. "Err, guys, it's here already." He said.  
  
"Already?" Buffy asked, "It's early, well, come on Dawnie."  
  
Dawn followed Buffy Xander and Anya into the garden, she was followed by the rest of the scoobies, except Spike, who stood in the doorway. "Cya!" he called to Dawn, she turned round and smiled at him blankly and he nodded at her.  
  
On the road, in front of them was a bus, that looked more like a large car then a bus. Buffy looked at it and then looked at Dawn. "You be good, right?"  
  
"You sound like mom," Dawn said and then looked down, "Of course i'll be good,"  
  
She turned round to see the scoobies waving to her, everyone was there, standing on the front lawn (and the doorway), waving to her, as if they would never see her again, and would they? What ahppens if they all died before she get's back? Dawn hadn't thought of this and she began to panic as she heard them shouting bye . . .  
  
"C'mon Dawnie," Buffy said, the doors to the bus opened as they walked closer and an old driver looked down on them.  
  
"Could you hurry up with those goodbye's?" He asked, in a grumpy tone, "I ain't got all day y'know!"  
  
Buffy sighed, containing her anger and turned to Dawn, giving her yet another hug. "Cya Dawnie," She said and Dawn smiled to herself, she hoped deeply it would be 'Cya, again . . .'. Then she climbed onto the bus, walked up the steps and found a seat near the back where she got a view of everyone waving at her and Buffy, standing near the front smiling up at her.  
  
Dawn knew they would be worried about her, just like she would be about them. She didn't want to go but she had to make it wasy for her sister, she had enough to deal with . . . She waved to them as the bus' engine started up and it began to move, slowely. Then more fast, and her friends quickely disapeared behind her . . . 


	2. Stranger

A/N: I wrote this whole chapter, mostly, and my PC crashed, so i had to write it again, and do you know how awful that is? VERY! -_- Anyhoo, thanks for any reviews, i hope your enjoying it. I never wrote a dawn fic before or a BTVS one so i just hope it's ok ^-^  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chapter Two :: Stranger  
  
*-*-*  
  
'How the hell did I let Buffy convince me this was going to be OK?'  
  
This was Dawn's first thought when she saw her friends fading out-of-sight. Since then the bus had been driving for hours, picking up several people on the way. Dawn had thought about back at home, where she had hid the fact she thought it was a bad idea, she wished she had told Buffy, but she didn't think about that then.  
  
Dawn tapped her fingers against the glass of the window and looked out at the endless forest and fields. They had not passed many cities in a while. She sat there, staring blankly, not wanting to think about it but it was all she could do because Anya had packed all of her bags into the lugage hold and Dawn couldn't get a magazine, or earphones. But after hours she hoped they would be nearly there.  
  
Suddenly the bus skidded to a halt and Dawn was pushed foreword, she put out her arms and grabbed the seat in front to stop herself bashing her head off it. As she looked around, some people had done the same, there was groans all around the bus before the doors at the front opened. Dawn watched three people walk in, two boys and a girl. They whispered somethign to the driver and then made their way up the isle, one of the boys sat with the girl and the other looked round, until he caught sight of Dawn and walked towards her.  
  
Dawn looked up at him, slightly nervous, he had dark brown hair which was sort of long, it couvered one side of his face and gave him a mysterious look. The boy stopped when he reache dher and looked down at the seat. "Is this seat taken? Would you mind if i sat here?" He asked, eyeing her.  
  
"Umm . . ." Dawn said, trying not to drool, she always went all gah-gah in front of boys. "Well, it's not taken, sure, i mean, sit there if ya' like." She muttered, tryign to act normal and failing. The boy smiled and sat down as the bus started up again and began to drive.  
  
No one talked for a few minutes and then the boy turned to look at her, "Hey," he said.  
  
Dawn looked back at him and smilled, "Hi," she said, what now? should she carry on . . . ? or is the boy meant to do that? . . . Oh God!  
  
"My name's James, James Whyte, and you are . . .?"  
  
Dawn was about to say it and then stopped, she suddenly couldn't talk, it was like she had a lump in her throat, she coughed slightly and then said her name. "Oh, I'm Dawn Summers . . ." Then there was silence again, "So, are you . . . Umm . . . Do you go to the boarding school?" She realised that that was a stupid question when she remembered that the bus was only for people from the school.  
  
James smiled slightly and nodded. "I don't remember you, are you new?" He asked, leaning back. When Dawn nodded he asked, "Where do you come from then?"  
  
"Sunnydale. You probably won't have heard of it-"  
  
"-I heard of it," he said, "It was in the news a few years ago, the school blew up or something. Were you there when that happened?"  
  
"No, i wasn't at the school, my sister was though, it was her graduation day . . ." She said.  
  
"Oh, was she OK? apparently, alot of people died or were injured" He didn't realise that he was being very calm about it.  
  
"No, she's OK," Dawn said.  
  
Then there was silence again. None of them spoke. James looked like he was thinking about something, his eyes were on the ceiling so Dawn too leant back and pretended he wasn't there. About twenty minutes later Dawn looked at him. "So, what's the school like?"  
  
James shrugged, "It's OK, if ya' like school," then he looked at her again, "I'm not really into that stuff . . . you know?"  
  
Dawn knew, he was a skiever. She nodded, "Nah, i i hate school too."  
  
"We're not far away now," he said after her, it was like he knew what she was about to ask, because she was about to ask how far away they were. She nodded and he looked away again.  
  
The next ten minutes or so were silent, Dawn, despite the new arrival couldn't stop thinking about what an awful mistake she had made, how could she go to some school and concentrate on maths and stuff when her sister was probably fighting for her life? She hadn't thought this through at all, she couldn't do it. Still, she sat and stared blankly at the person's head in front of her, if only she could just stop the bus and turn around . . .  
  
"You OK?" James finally asked, eyeing the girl. He looked at her, immagining why she was there.  
  
Dawn shrugged, not wanting to talk. Maybe she could ring Buffy as soon as she got there? Would she come for her? Dawn wished she would, if she didn't she wouldn't know what to do . . . "It's not all bad, ya' know," James said, Dawn looked at him, he was slightly taller then her, "Ya' know, being away from family, it seems hard, first time. But you get into it, you get into being indipendent."  
  
Dawn nodded, but she was different, at first, she didn't want to be, but then she realised being the slayers sister was cool. And now who was she? Some kis, pretending not to know that the world may end at anytime and worrying about homework? How the hell did she say yes to this! All of her feelings for James had faded into worry for Buffy and the others.  
  
"Look," she heard him say, "We're here already." he smiled while talking, Dawn guessed this was to try and make her feel better. It wasn't working. She nodded back at him to be polite but didn't feel any happier. "Ya' got any bags?" he asked.  
  
"Only in the hold." Dawn said, almsot flyign foreword as the driver put on his brakes. She felt someone put out their arm to stop her, it was James, he too flew foreword but grabbed Dawn to stop her banging her head. He laughed as he let go, "This dude doesn't know how to use brakes." He cried, standing up with a bunch of other kids.  
  
And with that they all piled off the bus, collecting lugage and bags, getting ready for another term of school. But as Dawn stood, holding several bags, alone in the school court-yard, she knew it would be more then that. 


	3. New Start

A/N: Really would like some reviews -_- Oh well, thanks to those of you that actually did review. Im updating, yet again, ^-^ I'm having an updating frenzy. I might also update son of my other fics! Sos, this chapter is kinda' short, forgive meee! Thank-you please! Yey, review! ^-^  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chapter Three :: New Start  
  
*-*-*  
  
All of the kids from the bus piled off and past Dawn, ignoring her and leaving her to stand there like she didn't exist, even James, he was long gone. By the time all of them had disapeared through a door Dawn was left standing there, wondering where to go. She was completly lost . . .  
  
"Excuse me?" Came a young women's voice from behind Dawn, she turned round, her long hair turning with her and Dawn looked at the speaker. She was tall and had short light brown curly hair, she was holding a pair of small- framed glasses and looking down on Dawn with her beedy black eyes. "Shouldn't you be with the others?"  
  
Dawn looked back at the last of the kids going through the door and then back at the women, "Sorry," she managed to mumble, "I'm new, i didn't know."  
  
Suddenly the women's expression changed, "Oh, you're new?" She asked, a faint smile now covering her face, "I'm sorry, you must be Dawn Summers, right?" Dawn nodded, not wanting to talk to anyone and eager to get to a phone, "I'm Miss Leighton, the vice principle, nice to meet you." she then put out her hand for Dawn to shake it but Dawn didn't move.  
  
"Well," The women said again, "We have everything ready for you, a room, your timetable, we even have a folder ready about the school itself, you can read up about it, get yourself more familliar with Southvale." then she took her hand back and began to walk away, "Follow me please," she told Dawn who sighed and did as she was told.  
  
*-*-*  
  
After about five minutes of wondering passages and corridors that looked like something out of a castle in a fairytale book Dawn and Miss Leighton finally reached a door. Dawn looked at it, it was labelled '603'. This was when Miss Leighton turned to Dawn.  
  
"This is your new room," she said simply, "You'll share it with too other girls, do you want me to introduce you?"  
  
'Not really . . .' Dawn thought but she shrugged, she was unusually quiet. Miss Leighton smiled and nodded and slipping her glasses into her blouse pocket she opened the door to the room.  
  
Dawn loooked inside, not wanting to walk in straight away. She took in the lavender walls and the tall white wordrobe in one corner, besides that there was three beds, one under the window and one on either side of the door, each with their own lavender bedsheets and pillows and white bedside tables. Dawn then noticed suitcases and two girls, each sat ont heir beds, now staring at them.  
  
"Goof afternoon girls," Miss Leighton said, her accsent was posher then it had been with Dawn. One girl, who was blonde and pale skinned nodded and looked at Dawn, her light blue eyes shielding any thoughts she had, she was had to read. The other girl didn't take much notice, she was chinise with long black hair and oriental skin. "Dawn, this is Lu Chan and Caroline Jackson, girls, this is Dawn Summers."  
  
Dawn realised this was her cue to enter the room, pushing past Miss Leighton slightly she walked in. One bed, behind the door was free so she put her bags down on it. "Maybe you could explains ome of the rules to her?" Miss Leighton asked, glaring at Caroline and then the door closed and she elft.  
  
Dawn stared at the two girls, now she really doubted the idea.  
  
None of them spoke, so Dawn dechided too neither. She sat down on the bed, this was so new to her, what would she do now? She looked at a file Miss Leighton had colected and handed her on the way, on the front was a picture of the old building Dawn had seen from the bus and in old style writing was written "SouthVale High - Boarding School".  
  
Then Dawn flung it down on the bed and reached into her bag to find her mobile phone, Buffy had given her it for Christmas last year, it was getting old but all she cared about was that she had a phone. Dialing Buffy's number in she put it to her ear and waited. But all it did was ring, and ring, no-one was answering the phone. After a few aimless minutes Dawn turned it off and put it down on the bed. What now?  
  
"You not allowed those," Caroline said, with a posh voice that suggested she was from a wealthy and snobbish family, "But don't worry, I won't tell." and then she smiled, but Dawn didn't smile back.  
  
Yepp, this was definetly gonna' be worse then hell . . .  
  
*-*-*  
  
Andrew heard the phone ringing and was about to go and answer it when the window above him smashed and he rolled out of the way just in time to see glass shattering everywhere. Xander and Willow then ran in, closely followed by Kenedy, Spike, Giles and Anya.  
  
Buffy flew through the window, closely followed by what looked like an uber- vamp, it jumped on top of her and grabbed her, throwing her into the wall. Spike acted on this first, jumping at it and soon they were locked in combat, but Spike was the first to be thrown aside.  
  
However, his plan had worked, Buffy had got up and was ready to attack again, holding her stake up she kicked the vamp back into Spike who grabbed it, it was unable to move and Buffy thrust her stake into it until it was nothing more then dust, which fell over Spike.  
  
"Nice," Faith retorted as she entered the room, follwed by Wood. Buffy looked up at ehr and shrugged, spinning her stake round in one hand and looking down at Spike, who tried to get the dust off himself.  
  
"Thanks Spike," She smiled.  
  
"No problem . . ." He said, getting to his feet. But Buffy's mind had changed to new thoughts, like Dawn she had started to doubt if sending her to a boarding school had been a good idea? Wouldn't she have been safer with her? Any besides, she was missing her . . .  
  
And all the time, the phone rang in the background. 


End file.
